Edge Issue 4
This magazine is dated January 1994 and priced at £3.00 Cutting Edge (News) Sony multimedia machine for '94 - 2 pages (6-7) :With Hollywood and the music industry firmly in its grasp, Japanes electronics giant Sony is now casting its steely eye over the games market... CD-i gets Digital Video - 1 page (8) :The age of Digital Video is upon us. Philips' FMV cartridge and the first batch of DV movies are now on sale. Edge examines the new medium Jaguar launch delayed - 1 page (9) :Atari recently celebrated the (impending) launch of the Jaguar in New York. Edge was there and lived to tell the tale. 3D coin-ops lead at ALP show - 3½ pages (10-13) :The recent UK coin-op show in London was the first chance for British arcade owners to see games like Sega's Virtua Fighting, Capcom's Super SF II, and Namco's utterly stunning Super Sled. Edge was in attendance... Alien War: first 'total reality' ride? - 1½ pages (14-15) :Alien War is being branded the UK's first 'total reality' ride. But exploring a maze with men in rubber suits chasing you isn't everyone's idea of a great day out. Other items *Project Un-reality?: Silicon Graphics rumoured to have pulled out of Nintendo's next project - (6) *Konix from the ashes... : TXE Multisystem console - (7) *Neo Geo CD ROM for '94 - (9) *Essential Reading: Walthroughs and Flybys CD - (9) *Attract Mode: Dracula X: Devil's Castle (PC Engine CD) - (10-11) *I Wish...: Ian Stewart - (13) *Over the Wire - (13) *Datastream - (14) *Datebook - (15) Prescreen (Previews) Demolition Man - 3DO - 1 page (19) :Bladerunner meets T2 in Stallone's new action flick - and the 3DO game isn't far behind... The Cryo Game - 4 pages (20-23) :The argument that CD-ROM just isn't interactive could well be quashed by French coders, Cryo. With their new CD-ROM titles, they're proving that graphics are everything. Edge explores. Features Lost Eden, Dragon Lore and Mega Race. R-Type III - SNES - 2 pages (24-25) :Edge takes up arms against the evil Bydo Empire in the third installment of Irem's classic deep space saga... Rebellion Software - 4 pages (26-29) :As Atari's licencees start to crawl out of hiding, Edge visited Oxford-based developers Rebellion, for a look at two new titles... Checkered Flag and Alien vs. Predator Captive II: Liberation - Amiga CD32 - 1 page (30) :CD32 owners have had little to shout about. Edge takes control of the game that's set to change all that... Scavenger 4 - FM Towns Marty - 2 pages (32-33) :Psygnosis' Scavenger 4 takes the CD shoot' em up into the real world. Edge gets on the case... The Journeyman Project - Apple Mac - 1 page (34) :Journeyman, a bizarre time travel game, is destined to hit the UK any day now. Edge reports. Funtime at Bullfrog - 8 pages (36-43) :Bullfrog's Peter Molyneux is the man behind some of the most successful videogames ever. Edge reports on his new projects, Theme Park, Creation and Magic Carpet. Features EdgeView - 1 page (3) Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Charts - 2 pages (16-17) Release Dates - 2 pages (44-45) Techview: PC Engine: Hardcore Engineering - 7 pages (48-54) :Hardcore gamesplayers adore it, and the PC Engine continues to earn respect despite being almost six years old. Edge reflects on the technology, the games, and even the whispers of a 32bit Engine... Recommended Reading - 2 pages (82-83) An audience with: Jon Waldern - 3 pages (84-86) :The man behind the next generation of VR systems talks to Edge. Letters - 3 pages (92-94) Q&A - 2 pages (96-97) Testscreen (Reviews) Adverts PC Gamer - 2 pages (74-75) Other Credits Art Editor :Matthew Williams Deputy Art Editor :Rob Abbott Production Editor :Harry Wylie Writers :Jason Brookes, George Andreas Other Issues Category:Contains Atari Jaguar Reviews Category:Contains SNES Reviews Category:Contains Apple Mac Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Amiga Reviews Category:Contains Neo Geo Reviews Category:Contains PC Engine Reviews Category:Contains CD-i Reviews Category:Contains Mega CD Reviews